This invention relates to an apparatus and method of forming a disc with integral blades including a plurality of blade dies positioned around a radial opening between an upper and lower die so that the upper and lower die can further press a preformed disc blank into a finished disc and outwardly into said blade dies. An apparatus for making a disc with integral blades is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,823 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,708. However, the apparatus disclosed in these patents does not have means for moving the blade dies radially outwardly after the final forming to prevent any mechanical interference between the forged blades and blade dies during the cooldown period as a result of thermal contraction of the die and forged part. U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,161 discloses a separate tool which can move rim blade dies radially outwardly.